mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tomasz Drwal
| birth_place = Nowy Sącz, Poland | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Polish | height = | weight = | weightclass = Middleweight | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= Krakow, Poland | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 17 | mmakowins = 10 | mmasubwins = 5 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Tomasz Witold Drwal (born January 22, 1982) is a mixed martial artist from Nowy Sącz, Poland. Drwal was a dominating light heavyweight fighter in Europe, gathering a record of 14–1 in various European MMA promotions before he signed a contract with the Ultimate Fighting Championship. Ultimate Fighting Championship He lost his debut against Thiago Silva at UFC 75 on September 8, 2007. He returned to action after a knee surgery at UFC 93 in January 2009 and defeated the debuting Ivan Serati via KO in the first round. His next fight was a first round TKO over Mike Ciesnolevicz on the TUF 9 Finale on June 20, 2009 (a replacement for injured Eric Schafer). Moving down to middleweight, he defeated Drew McFedries at UFC 103 in the second round by Rear Naked Choke submission. Drwal recently faced Rousimar Palhares on March 27, 2010 at UFC 111, losing via first-round submission. Personal life Drwal runs his own gym in Poland, the "Change Gym", but trains also at the Throwdown Gym in San Diego before his fights. MMA record {| style="font-size: 85%; text-align: left;" class="wikitable" !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Result' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Opponent' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Method' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Event' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Date' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Round' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Time' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Location' !style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3"|'Notes' |- | Loss | Rousimar Palhares|| Submisson (Heel Hook) ||UFC 111: St-Pierre vs. Hardy || 2010-03-27 || 1 || 0:45 | Newark, New Jersey, US|| |- | Win | Drew McFedries|| Submission (Rear Naked Choke) ||UFC 103: Franklin vs. Belfort || 2009-09-19 || 2 || 1:03 | Dallas, Texas, US|| |- | Win | Mike Ciesnolevicz|| TKO (Knee and Punches) ||The Ultimate Fighter 9 Finale || 2009-06-20 || 1 || 4:48 | Las Vegas, US|| |- | Win | Ivan Serati|| KO (Punches) ||UFC 93: Franklin vs. Henderson || 2009-01-17 || 1 || 2:02 | Dublin, Ireland|| |- | Loss | Thiago Silva|| TKO (Punches) || UFC 75: Champion vs. Champion || 2007-09-08 || 2 || 4:23 | London, England| | |- | Win | Andre Fyeet|| Submission || Fight Club Berlin 9 ||2007-04-22 || 1|| 3:22 || Berlin, Germany || |- | Win | Valdas Pocevicius|| TKO (Punches) || WFCA: Grand Prix 2007 ||2007-01-27 || 1|| || Riga, Latvia || |- | Win | Lucio Linhares|| TKO || The Cage: Volume 4 ||2005-12-03|| 1|| 3:32 || Helsinki, Finland || |- | Win | Pavel Nohynek|| KO || Fight Club Berlin 6 ||2005-11-25|| 1|| 2:03 || Berlin, Germany|| |- | Win | Nordin Asrih|| KO || BFS: Mix Fight Gala 5 ||2005-10-02 || 1|| || Düsseldorf, Germany|| |- | Win | Denis Juskevic|| KO || OC: Freefight Romania ||2005-06-11|| 1|| || Romania || |- | Win | Martin Kubes|| TKO || Fight Club Berlin 5 ||2005-04-24 || N/A || || Berlin, Germany|| || |- | Win | Przemyslaw Tomczyk|| Submission || MMA: Sport 1 ||2005-03-18 || 1|| 1:24 || Warsaw, Poland || |- | Win | Michael Knaap|| Submission || BFS: Mix Fight Gala 4 ||2005-03-06 || 2|| 3:22 || Düsseldorf, Germany|| || |- | Win | Ulf Fritzmann|| Submission (Strikes)|| Fight Club Berlin 4 ||2004-11-14 || 1|| || Berlin, Germany|| || |- | Win | Jacek Buczko|| Decision || Colosseum 3 ||2004-09-19 || N/A|| 5:00 || Bielsko-Biała, Poland || |- | Win | Krzysztof Golaszewski|| Decision || Colosseum 3 ||2004-09-19 || N/A|| 5:00|| Bielsko-Biała, Poland || |- | Win | Slawomir Zakrzewski|| KO || Colosseum 3 ||2004-09-19 || 1|| 1:36 | Bielsko-Biała, Poland || |- | Loss | Ulf Fritzmann|| Submission || Fight Club Berlin 3 ||2004-03-28 || 1 || || Berlin, Germany || |- | Win | Daniel Les|| TKO || Colosseum 1 ||2004-03-21 || 1|| 2:15 | Bielsko-Biała, Poland || References Category:Living people Category:Polish mixed martial artists Category:1982 births pl:Tomasz Drwal